The Valiant In An Empty Garage
by Argo0
Summary: Hiccup is working at his mechanic job with the entire garage to himself, when his girlfriend Astrid pops in for a surprise visit. One that ends up being very enjoyable. Hiccstrid smut.
**WARNING: This story contains explicit material that includes sex in a semi-public place. If this kind of thing bothers you, you should probably leave now.**

AN: I got the idea of this story from the following picture drawn by replica. This picture can be found here: : / / replicaaa . tumblr post / 98267800790 / elusivist – requested - mechanichiccup – au – and – I - sorta

If anyone has stories that they'd like to request, I'm always happy to hear other people's ideas, although I don't make promises about when or if I'll get around to them.

Anyway, if that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the story and feedback is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.

* * *

Hiccup muttered to himself in an annoyed fashion as he searched his workbench for the wrench he needed. He usually kept all his tools organised on his workbench, but yesterday had been his day off from his mechanic job at Gobber's Auto Repairs, and clearly one of the other mechanics, his money was on Tuffnut, had used his wrench and not put it back. He was about to head to Tuffnut's workbench to see if he could find his wrench there, although Hiccup doubted it what with Tuffnut's legendary 'organisational' skills, when he turned around and saw something that took his breath away.

In his sight was the old orange Chrysler Valiant Charger E38 that he had been working on for a wealthy collector who didn't just like collecting older cars, but driving them as well, and could afford to have his collection properly maintained. And while Hiccup could appreciate a fine machine, he wasn't so obsessed with them that he actually fell in love with them. No what took his breath away was in fact a who.

There, leaning against the bonnet of the Valiant and watching him with an amused look on her face was his girlfriend, Astrid, looking effortlessly sexy in her black, collared, button up dress that ended around the middle of her thigh and with her light brown knee high boots with a four-inch heel, her legs looked amazing. The look was completed with her hair in its usual braid and swung over her shoulder. "Hey babe," Astrid said with a smirk as she watched her boyfriend's eyes roam her body.

Knowing he had been caught staring, he shot her a sheepish grin, which caused her smirk to widen. "Milady," he said in his usual greeting. "You're looking very nice today."

It always pleased Astrid when Hiccup noticed when she put in an effort to look nice, although she would never tell him that. "Sure you looked long enough," she teased, enjoying how his cheeks flushed at her words. "You might have missed something."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and turned around to find a rag to wipe his hands, allowing Astrid a chance to ogle her partner. She liked how his work jeans, old, torn and dirty from years of abuse in the shop, still hugged his behind, one of her favourite parts to ogle of her boyfriend. The white t-shirt was also just tight enough to hint at the muscles that lay underneath. Her boyfriend wasn't overly muscular, his stature being more athletic than anything else, but that was ok with her. She had dated really muscular types in high school and found that she much preferred her boyfriend's smaller frame.

Hiccup finished wiping off all the excess oil from his hands and turned back to his girlfriend, interrupting her much enjoyed view of his ass. "So what brings you around here Astrid," he asked, his quest for the wrench long forgotten.

"Well, I figured you'd probably work through your lunch break _again_ , so I decided to swing by and bring you something to eat," Astrid explained.

At her words, Hiccup looked both grateful and wary. "I appreciate the thought," he said, although the wariness in his eyes watched carefully. "Did… um… Did you make it yourself?"

Astrid huffed irritably, her boyfriend's insinuation not subtle in the slightest. "No I didn't," she growled. "I bought burgers from that place down the road and left them in the break room. But just you know, my cooking isn't that bad," she finished with an annoyed pout.

The mechanic always thought she looked adorable when she pouted, and really hot when she was angry, and nothing annoyed her more than people making fun of her non-existent cooking skills. "You do remember the last time you made Christmas dinner right?" he asked teasingly. "Because I sure do, as does my parents, and yours, and most of our friends, and the doctors in ER. Hell Toothless wouldn't touch it and he used to be an alley cat eating out of dumpsters."

Astrid grumbled quietly under her breath, no doubt voicing exactly how she was going to kill her smartass boyfriend and how many times she was going to kill him. Hiccup of course laughed at how adorable she looked and reached for her hand, grasping hers in his and pulled her into his arms, bringing their lips together for soft yet passionate kiss. Astrid, despite her annoyance at her boyfriend, put up absolutely no resistance as she melted into his embrace, not caring about any oil that might be on his clothes and getting onto hers.

When they finally pulled apart, Astrid was no longer annoyed at the snarky comments made about her cooking, just flushed and pleased at having been kissed so thoroughly. "So shall we go eat the wonderful lunch that you 'made'," Hiccup inquired cheekily.

"Alright, smart ass you made your point," Astrid said with a roll of her eyes, before looking around the completely empty garage, the hum of various machines on standby being the only noise present. "By the way, where's everyone else."

"Oh Gobber gave everyone the day off today," Hiccup answered her question as he started putting some of his tools away.

The blonde woman frowned. "So if everyone's out, why are you still here."

Hiccup heard the annoyance in her voice, and knew to step carefully. When it came to his girlfriend, there was a time to tease and a time to grovel, and the reason their relationship had last so long was because Hiccup knew the difference. "I need to finish up the Valiant," he said carefully, knowing when to poke and not to poke Astrid Hofferson. "The owner wants to pick it up in the next few days."

Unfortunately, this did not ease Astrid's frown. "And it couldn't have been put off for another day," she asked irritably. "We could have spent the day together, and instead you chose to go to work."

He could see that she was very close to being genuinely upset, which usually only happen when she felt like he was neglecting her for some reason. He was an attentive enough boyfriend that it didn't happen often, but sometimes he got distracted with work and would forget things like lunch dates or to come home at the right time. In those cases, he always tried to do something to make sure she knew that he loved her, but that didn't mean she liked it when those instances happened. Of course this time it wasn't that he was distracted for work but rather he was trying to do something nice for her. "I know but I have a good reason for getting this finished as soon as possible," he explained to an annoyed girlfriend.

"And that would be," Astrid growled in her 'this better be good' voice.

"Well you know how you've always wanted to go to Europe," Hiccup asked.

His blonde girlfriend nodded her head, curious as to where he was going with this. Growing up in a small town, Astrid had always wanted to go Europe and see all its history and majesty. Unfortunately, between the need to complete her schooling and the lack of money, she hadn't been able to do it. She still planned to, and hopefully she could go with Hiccup as well to share such an adventure, but right now it wasn't looking likely. Or so she thought. "Well, I've been putting away some money here and there," Hiccup explained as her eyes widened as she seemed to figure where he was going with this. "And if I get this car done in the next few days before the owner picks it up, he's promised me a big bonus on top of the small fortune he's paying me to work on the car. So when I get his payment, we should have enough to explore Europe for a few months at least."

Astrid just looked at her boyfriend as he delivered his news. "You mean… we can go to Europe," she asked, joy replacing irritation.

Hiccup nodded and then before he could blink he suddenly found his arms full of his girlfriend, who let out an uncharacteristic squeal as she leapt onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she peppered his face with kisses. Reacting quickly, his arms grabbed her firm behind to ensure she didn't fall. "You," kiss "are," kiss "the," kiss "best," kiss "boyfriend," kiss "EVER," Astrid cried with delight, placing one final kiss on her boyfriend's lips, who deepen the kiss and thrust his tongue inside her mouth.

Hiccup leaned back a bit onto the workbench to ensure that he didn't drop Astrid while they made out, his very pleased girlfriend unrelenting in her kiss. Not that he was complaining, there were worse things than making out with your girlfriend while she was wrapped around your body while you held her up and felt up her ass at the same time. Finally, though, Hiccup body betrayed him, as his arms began to falter with Astrid's weight, not that he'd ever phrase it in such a way. He enjoyed living too much.

Sensing that her boyfriend's surprising but still limited strength was starting to give way, Astrid unwrapped herself from him, unable to stop smiling at him. Sure he had a tendency to become so focussed on something to the exclusion of everything else, but she had learned not to take it personally anymore. It was just how he was and didn't mean he took her for granted or that he didn't care about her, him working extra hours to make a dream of hers come true was just proof of that. "You're the best boyfriend ever," she repeated fondly.

Hiccup chuckled at her. "I try," he admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

It was then that something Hiccup had said clicked in Astrid's mind, and a plan to thank her boyfriend formulated. "So you said everyone else was out right," she asked inquisitively.

Her boyfriend nodded. "Yeah, like I said, Gobber gave everyone the day off," he answered. "And I figured I'd get the car finished and get that bonus."

Ignoring the last bit, Astrid instead focus of the first bit he said. "So that means that no one is going to come into the shop in say, the next hour or two?"

Hiccup shot her a curious look at such an odd question. "No… Gobber's out of town for the day and since we didn't have any outstanding jobs to do, he gave us the day off," he explained still wondering what his girlfriend was thinking. "And I wouldn't expect Fish, Tuff, Eret or Snot to waste a day off."

"So that means we have the shop to ourselves?" Astrid asked, her tone becoming seductive and alerting Hiccup to her intentions. "And that we won't be interrupted if say…we used your lunch break for something other than food?"

"Wha… um… What did you have in mind," Hiccup asked, nervous yet aroused at what he hoped his girlfriend was hinting at.

With her usual confident smirk, Astrid crouched down and brought her face to Hiccup's crotch, and her nimble hands quickly unfastening his belt and opening up his jeans. "Astrid," the mechanic gasped as she pulled down his boxers and grasped his fledgling erection.

"Yes Hiccup?" she teased as her soft hand began stroking his member.

"Um… should we… ah… really be doing this… here?" Hiccup asked, rapidly losing for logical thought with his girlfriend stroking him.

"Probably not," Astrid admitted, yet made no motion to stop her hand job. "But can I let you in on a little secret, Hiccup?"

"What?"

"I've always wanted to have sex with you here in the garage," she told her boyfriend with a seductive tone in her voice, and her smirk grew when he audibly gulped.

"Really?" Hiccup wondered, his voice jumping up an octave as his twitching at the thought.

"Mmmhmm," Astrid hummed amusedly. "And seeing as my wonderful boyfriend has been working so _hard_ to make one of my dreams come true, I thought he might be willing to make some of my more… intimate fantasies _cum_ true. So what do you say Hiccup?"

"I'll help," Hiccup said with a rush, causing Astrid to giggle.

"Yeah I thought you might say that. After all, you are the best boyfriend ever," she said saucily, before she engulfed his member in her mouth.

She inwardly smiled as she felt his cock twitch again in her mouth as she began bobbing her head along the shaft. She always enjoyed blowing her boyfriend, as he never took it as a sign of submission from her and allowed her to control things. And even after working in a garage for most of the morning, he still tasted wonderful to her, something that occurred to her as she began to deepthroat his impressive shaft, which was quickly reaching its full size. "Astrid… ah…" moaned Hiccup, thankful he was still leaning against the workbench in fear that he might have fallen down by now. "Wha… What about lunch… oh god."

Astrid gave another long suck of his cock before bringing herself up to answer his question. "That's what microwaves are for babe," she answered before diving back onto his member.

Hiccup couldn't stop the groan that came from his mouth as the head of his cock once again touched the back of his girlfriend's throat. He placed a gentle hand on her head, gently stroking her golden locks as she blew him. He always thought she was beautiful, in any situation, but he couldn't deny that looking at her while she worshiped his manhood with her mouth, she was incredibly hot. And then she looked up at him, her mouth full of cock and her eyes were gazing up at him, full of love and lust for him. He was sure she knew exactly what that look did to him, as it never failed to send him over the edge, and this time was no exception. "Gah… Astrid… I'm… gonna cum soon," he warned, although Astrid simply carried on as if he hadn't said anything. "Astrid… arg… oh god…"

Without losing her rhythm, Astrid kept bobbing her head, greedily accepting the load in her mouth as Hiccup fired off spurts from his flesh rod, grateful that her boyfriend's seed tasted as nice as it did. It wasn't something she did all the time, as she just wasn't that kind of girl, but every now and then she'd put on the show for Hiccup and it wasn't like she hated the act. She enjoyed how his cum felt sliding on her tongue and down her throat and the pleasured groans coming from her boyfriend as she made it obvious that she was swallowing her entire load.

Even after it was clear that no more cum was forthcoming, Astrid continued to suck his member, ensuring that his erection did not soften just yet. Satisfied that their fun time would not be over, the blonde woman pulled her head off of her boyfriend's dick. "Hmm, that was tasty," she purred, enjoying her boyfriend's usual blush. "I might not need lunch after that massive load you just fed me."

Wordlessly, Hiccup held out his hand to help Astrid up from her crouching position. However, when the blonde took his hand, she was yanked up and pulled into a steamy hot kiss with her boyfriend, one she instantly returned. While their lips were locked together and their tongues duelling in their mouths, both of their hands fumbled to undo the buttons of Astrid's dress in a clumsy frenzy, more often than not bumping into her each other. Finally, though, they eventually unfastened all of the buttons and pulled it open, allowing it to hang loosely off Astrid's shoulders, displaying her mostly naked body for her boyfriend. "No bra," Hiccup queried, his eyes drawn to his girlfriend's perky B-cup breasts.

"Mmmhmmm," she hummed, teasingly grasping one of her mounds and squeezing it for Hiccup's, and her own, benefit. "I couldn't be bothered before I came over. Aren't you glad that I did?"

Astrid's response was delivered in the form of Hiccup lowering his head onto one of her erect nipples and sucking on it, eliciting a delighted moan from the blonde. Soon she let out another, as Hiccup's other hand hers on her other breast, gently kneading and caressing the mound of flesh. "Mmm, you make me feel so good babe," said Astrid in an erotic whisper.

Her next moan was one of regret, as Hiccup pulled his mouth away for her tit. "I'm thinking we combine your fantasy with one of mine," he said, pulling her over to the Valiant. "Hop up onto the bonnet."

Astrid smirked at her boyfriend as she did as she was told. "Hmm, I like where this is heading," she commented saucily, spreading herself out on the car's bonnet.

Hiccup couldn't help but stare in complete and utter awe at his girlfriend. He couldn't believe how sexy Astrid looked, laying down on the bonnet, her sides framed by her open dress, her naked breasts on display for his viewing pleasure, her simple white cotton panties transparent from her arousal and her knee high boot clad legs spreading themselves. If Hiccup didn't get anything for Christmas for the next twenty years, it would so be worth it. "Well, here I am," Astrid taunted playfully. "Are you going to _cum_ and get me?"

Needing no further invitation, Hiccup approached the car, placing himself between her legs. He then gripped the waistband of her panties, and easily pulled along her sexy legs and over her boots, throwing the soaked garment onto his workbench. With her core now exposed, Hiccup brought his mouth to her crotch, inhaling the delightful scent of her arousal. "There are better things you could do there than sniffing," Astrid teased as Hiccup lifted up both of her legs and let them rest on his strong shoulders.

Rolling his eyes at Astrid's encouragement, he nevertheless latched his mouth onto her slit, licking her lips and lapping up her wetness. With her moans egging him on, Hiccup used his fingers to spread her labia apart, giving him complete access to his girlfriend's honey pot, access that his tongue made the most of. "Mmm… oh god… Hiccup," Astrid moaned. "Oh… yes… right there…"

Hiccup didn't really need her to direct him. They had been together for five years now, and in that time he had become more than adept at pleasuring his beautiful girlfriend. He then moved his tongue away from her delicious core and instead placed it with two fingers, the digits gently stroking her inner walls, playing particular attention to her most sensitive spots. He then latched his mouth onto her clit, using his lips and tongue to stimulate the small button. "Yessss… ah… Hiccup," Astrid hissed in delight as her boyfriend worked his magic on her womanhood, her smooth thighs squeezing themselves around his head to ensure he didn't remove himself.

The beautiful blonde writhed on the bonnet of the Valiant, her body reacting instantly to her boyfriend's ministrations. She almost wished there was a camera as she wanted to see how hot she looked squirming almost naked on the bonnet of a car in a garage with her boyfriend's face between her legs. Or she would later, as in that moment in time, all she could think of was how amazing Hiccup's tongue and fingers felt working her womanhood, and how it was quickly sending to an incredible climax. "God, yes… ah… Hiccup… fuck… so cloooose… ah… oh… AHHHH," she cried, her body overcome with pleasure that only he could create.

Much like Astrid had done before him, Hiccup did not stop his actions just because she had achieved her orgasm. He lapped up every drop of her honey that she released, craving her sweet nectar as she continued to wriggle on the car's bonnet. Finally, she began to calm down and steady herself, her high easing while Hiccup's licks lessened. "God, your tongue feels so good," Astrid moaned huskily. "I love it when you eat me out."

From in between her legs, Hiccup popped up his head, gazing at his girlfriend while the sheen of her honey around his mouth. "Good thing I love doing it as much as you like getting it then," he said cheekily.

"Sure is," she said, before wriggling her hips lower down the bonnet. "But as much as I'd like you to eat me to another orgasm, right now I just want your big hard cock inside me."

Hiccup shot her a rare smirk of his own, something he didn't do often, for which Astrid was grateful for. She struggled to keep her hands to herself at the best of times, with such a handsome and adorable boyfriend. If he smirked all the time, then she would probably chain him to the bed and never let him leave the house.

The mechanic stood up, allowing her legs to slide across his broad shoulders, her knees slotting in with his elbows when he was fully upright. He then roughly pulled Astrid down further along the bonnet, bring her crotch to his. The action made her quiver in excitement, as did the contact of flesh when Hiccup grasped his manhood and began running the head of his member along her slit. Unfortunately for her though, her boyfriend seemed to be in a more playful mood, merely continued this teasing action. "Hiccup," Astrid whined pitifully, something that she would only ever do in the presence of her boyfriend. "Come on, babe, I'm horny! I just want you to fuck me!"

"Never would have guess," was his sarcastic reply, still rubbing her lips with his cock. "Maybe I want to play for a bit."

Normally, there was a time and place for teasing, but right at that moment, Astrid wasn't really in the mood for her boyfriend's games. She wanted to be screwed rotten and wasn't going to let Hiccup mess with that plan. "Hiccup, I swear to God if you don't stick that thing into me right now, I'm gonna leave you here with blue balls and finish myself with one of your spanners," howled the feisty woman.

For moment, Hiccup looked as if he was willing to watch that, but instead made the right choice as the head of his dick parted Astrid's lips and slid into her womanhood. "As tempting as that sounds," he murmured as his girlfriend moaned at the penetration. "I think I'd rather just fuck you myself."

Astrid merely moaned again in response, delighting in how her boyfriend filled her wet pussy. For her, nothing beat the sensation of having Hiccup's cock fill her to the brim. The way her walls spread and stretch to accommodate her girthy boyfriend felt amazing, but there was more to it. In the five years they had been together, she knew without a doubt that once his shaft entered her, Hiccup would not stop until she had reached another fantastic climax, and given the heightened arousal she felt from doing it in a garage where they could technically be interrupted at any moment and on top of a car, she knew this time would be no different. "Fuck yes Hiccup," Astrid cried as he slowly pulled back before thrusting forward again. "Fuck me hard babe."

Never one to disappoint, Hiccup charged forward, his movements slowly picking up speed as he pounded his girlfriend on top of the Valiant. "Man Astrid…" he groaned. "You feel so good… so tight..."

"Hmm, just for you babe," Astrid teased with an erotic moan. "You're best boyfriend ever… you deserve… ah... the best… oh yes… girlfriend ever…"

"Yeah… you're definitely… the best," Hiccup replied, his gaze staring at the half-naked Astrid Hofferson, her naked breasts bouncing in reaction to his thrusts.

Her fleshy mounds were so tempting that he couldn't resist. He brought one of his hands to her right breasts, grasping the mound in his hand and roughly caressing it. "Ah… Hiccup," Astrid cried in response.

Usually his touches were so gentle and precise, yet in the heat of passion his hands could become rough and indelicate, although by no means less pleasurable. His groping of her tit this time was rougher yet exactly what she craved to accompany her boyfriend's powerful thrusts. "Fuck yes… Hiccup," she moaned in pleasure. "Yes… just like that… ah yes… fuck… just keep… oh… fucking me…"

"Whatever you wish… milady," Hiccup grunted, now furiously pounding her into the Valiant's bonnet.

Despite his earlier orgasm, Hiccup knew he wouldn't be able to take much more before he came. Being inside Astrid just felt too good. Nevertheless, he was determined to get her over the finish line before he did and given the way her walls were squeezing his cock, he knew she wasn't far either. So with his goal set in his mind, he continued to drive into her girlfriend and to aid in this he slid both of his hands underneath her thighs and lifted her legs up, pressing them against her torso. When he delivered his next thrust, this new position allowed him even deeper penetration. "Fuck… yes…," she moaned in response, the new position increasing her own pleasure. "God… you… ah... so good… please Hiccup… fuck my cunt… just like that..."

Astrid knew she was close, her boyfriend's cock driving harder into her and thus pushing her closer to the edge. While this position wasn't exactly her favourite, as she felt it left her far too vulnerable, she had to admit with someone like Hiccup, who treasured her vulnerabilities rather than exploiting them, it felt incredible and marvelled at how much deeper she felt him going. "God… ah… ah… Hiccup… HICCUUUUUUP…" she cried out, chanting his name like a prayer and she came around his cock, coating the appendage with her juices.

Her cries of pleasure as she came was all Hiccup needed to trigger his own climax. He gave one last final thrust inside his girlfriend and released his load. "Christ… fuck… Astrid… you feel… so good…" the mechanic moaned as his manhood spurted his hot seed inside her.

Astrid let out an erotic little whimper as she felt her quim filled with Hiccup's sperm, relishing the warm feeling it spread throughout the entire body. As his ecstasy faded, he eased his grip on her legs, which allowed her body to relax. The heat of the moment had dulled her senses to how awkward that position was, the eroticism of it taking control of the situation.

Finally, Hiccup withdrew from her depths, his load slowly releasing from her pussy and onto the bonnet. "Guess, I'll have to clean that as well," he muttered to himself, his reaching out to his girlfriend to help her from her spot.

Astrid merely chuckled at him as she took his hand. "Guess you will," she agreed, sliding off the bonnet and standing on uneasy legs. "But it was worth it right?"

His response was both immediate and enthusiastic. "It would have been worth it if the entire car fell apart into a heap of scrap," he told her, pulling up his pants and then turning to his workbench to pick up her discarded underwear. "But then if that happened, then I wouldn't get my bonus or the payment, and then we wouldn't be able to go to Europe, and then this reward would have been a bit premature."

Astrid smirked at the opening he gave her. "Nothing about you is premature babe," she said with a saucy smirk, enjoying her boyfriend's blush as he handed back her panties. "Still, I'm actually pretty surprise that the car didn't fall apart. You will really hammering me babe."

Hiccup couldn't help but watch as Astrid stepped into her panties and pulled the garment up her wonderful long legs. "Yeah, well, I aim to please," he muttered.

"Mmm, you certainly do," Astrid hummed as she began doing up the buttons of her dress.

When they had both finished redressing themselves, Astrid grasped Hiccup's hand, interlacing her fingers with his. "Come on babe," she said to him. "If we finish our lunch quickly enough, we might have time for a quickie in the break room."

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh at his insatiable girlfriend. "You know the sooner I fix that car, the sooner we can start planning our trip to Europe, right?"

The blonde beauty merely met his gaze and gave him a sexy little wink. "I have faith in you, that you will always satisfy all my desires," she told him, her innuendo earning her another chuckle from the mechanic as well as another blush. "But in case you need extra motivation, then how about this; when we get to Europe, we're going to see things like Big Ben, the Eiffel Tower, the Brandenburg Gate and the Coliseum and then probably going to have sex at all of those places, as well as when we get back to our hotel."

"Well then," an amused Hiccup responded. "I guess I really better get that car finished… after our post-lunch quickie of course."

His words earned him another laugh from the love of his life as they began a discussion about what they wanted to do when they got to Europe. Sure he had hoped that the Europe trip would be a surprise for Astrid, but really it wasn't that big a deal that she found out. Beside, one of the places he intended to go in Europe was Norway, to hopefully learn a bit more about his and Astrid's shared Viking ancestry and to of course see the Northern Lights. And when he took her to see the Northern Lights, that was when he was going to ask her, Astrid Hofferson, the love of his life and the woman of his dreams, to marry him.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and remember to review.


End file.
